Where are The Groceries?
by The Beginner
Summary: Romantic and slightly comedic story about Tenten and Neji's life after all the drama!


Note: I do know that Neji's father is dead but this is Fanfiction, come on we can imagine a little right?

Well thanx for reading!!!

* * *

"Where are the Groceries?!"

Chapter 1

As the sun set and Neji kissed her lightly on her cheek, Tenten began to think, _how long will this last?, and if it doesn't should I go to someone else?, should I leave him now_. She decided to ignore her now idiotic thought and leave the park with her boyfriend of 4 years.

When the couple arrived back at their new home, Neji slipped into bed next to Tenten just watching her eyelashes flicker.

"So my father said we should all meet up tomorrow for lunch, how does that sound?", he asked. Despite the fact he new she would probably complain about going to meet his father he asked anyway, just incase.

"No not tomorrow, I'm too tired I just want to relax.", she whined and thought to herself _I hope he doesn't think I don't want to meet him! _Even though that is exactly what he thought. He wanted them to at least meet.

"Well maybe some other time.", he replied with little hesitation. _Maybe she's actually tired, who knows?, _he thought.

So he asked.

"Do you not want to meet my father or are you really just tired?", he asked.

"I knew that's what you where thinking.", she said quietly. "It's not …" she hesitated " that I don't want to meet him, just that I'm afraid to.", Tenten said shyly

Neji chuckled softly thinking of how anyone could be afraid of his father.

"There is nothing to be afraid, we will meet him tomorrow and he will love you just like I do, well not like that but you know what I mean.", he said confidently and with great pride.

"Yes, I suppose.", she agreed softly and slowly drifted off to sleep.

Neji watched her carefully, tracing her cheeks with his fore and middle finger with care and slowly drifted off to sleep with her head on his chest.

* * *

Chapter 2

The next day Neji and Tenten walked to the restaurant, Neji wearing long jeans and an oxford shirt buttoned up to the collar. Tenten in the only orange and red sundress she owned (which she would probably never wear again) with her red open toed flats which she detested. Both of them were extremely uncomfortable in their outfits I might add. Finally they arrived which Tenten was hoping they could avoid.

"Good afternoon Mr. Hyugaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.", Tenten had tripped and fell while walking in her dreadful shoes towards the fancy table.

"Excuse me.", she appologized embarrased as Neji giggled and reached to help her return back on her feet.

"Good afternoon to you too Ms.Tenten.", Mr.Hyuga replied with a smile wondering why the young girl standing next to his son had been shaking before she fell clumsily.

After they had a decent conversation (with some awkward silence of course), and ate until they were all stuffed, Neji decided it was time to go through with his plan(which he had been secretely planning the night before).

He and Tenten said goodbye to his father, paid for the meal, and got up to leave. Tenten and Neji walked a couple of blocks in silence finally someone had something to say.

"I'm gonna head down to the market to pickup some groceries, you head on home before you take another nasty fall O.K.?", Neji said in a playful voice.

"Sure thing, don't wanna get hurt more than I already am!", Neji agreed as she laughed too.

They kissed and parted ways. Neji headed straight for the flower shop just one block away. _If I hurry I can make it back home just after she arrives!, _he thought while running as fast as he could as soon as Tenten was out of sight.

He ran in to the shop and asked for two-dozen red roses.

"$98.52.", the florist replied un-enthusiastically with a small smirk on her face.

Neji quickly handed her $125.00 for the flowers and the champagne he had grabbed on the way out tipping her with the change. He ran back to the house hoping Tenten had just arrived. He ran through the door, up the stairs, and into their bedroom, where he found his fiancé to be waiting for him on the bed. He bent down on his knee beside the bed and well….

"Will you marry me?",

Tenten jumped up with joy and shouted, "Yes, yes, yes!"

They kissed and celebrated in silence with the champagne Neji bought. But Tenten had one more question after everything had toned down.

"Where are the Groceries?!"


End file.
